Session 16
Session 16 Jesse says the balance has planned a meeting for the current state of Kol with the beasts coming from the east. The party leaves the opera house and walks over to the Boomstick to learn more about the Balance meeting. Pique talks to Bob Jenkins. Bob Jenkins talks about a man named Roger, who is guarding a Caravan that has left. The Balance might already be having the meeting. The caravan headed north. The party leaves the Boomstick. Pique heads south towards the Balance. The rest of the party walks north towards Brandis’s house. Pique notices the population on the main street multiplies. There are people everywhere. The highest point of people is the main square of the Balance headquarters. The Balance is flooded with people moving about. Pique sees that there are lines at every desk that lead up to the cluster that Pique is in. Pique starts spreading rumors that quick foxes have been killed. Pique heads back to the opera house and talks to Jesse about the quick fox situation. Then Pique heads up north to the Corbin mansion. The party packs up and heads north. The party travels for 7 days. The castle has been built on again. The construction from before has been almost completed. Half the town has been taken over by construction. The party notices much less travelers. Brandis notices faint tracks of a caravan. The edges of the road are mostly used. As the party approaches the kingdom a guard stops them. Hisui tells the guard who she is. The guard obliges. The party walks through some newly placed gates. The party enters the newly constructed castle. Hisui approaches a guard and asks him to escort the party to the king. The guard doesn’t recognize the name Hisui. The guard escorts the party. The guard apologizes to Hisui for not recognizing her. There is a painting of the Blue Dragon, which represents Onatar the God of magic. The party gets escorted to where the princess’s chamber was. Hisui thinks that the high council is at the castle. The party is escorted to a sitting room outside the main chamber. The party sees the king approaching from the back of the room. The party explains that the shield was taken by someone who looked like L. The King gets angry at the party. The king says that the party must die. As the King pulls out the sword the king falls over revealing L. The party then can’t move. The party sees a church that’s part of the castle. They see council members around a table talking. “The eight are gathered waiting for the head to get there tonight. You are all to return to Kol to and find the preacher and bring him back to the council. To decide the future of Kol. You know deep down it will surface in due time” The party then starts to shimmer. The party eventually ends up in a similar room. The party is right in the middle of the balance headquarters. The party steps out of the room that looks like the meeting room where they talked to Rot. They step into a familiar hallway but they don’t know where they are in the balance. The party walks towards the crossways and all the hallways lead down and are empty. The party wanders through lots of hallways. The party opens a locked door that opens to an empty office. The party looks through a locked drawer to reveal files with dates from the past to a week ahead. The party looks through the next weeks file and notices a lot of memos with Administer Edwin Cor Administer to special ops. The memos show assignments for Edwin Cor. As the party shuffles through the papers Brandis hears footsteps coming from the hall the party stops looking through the papers. The footsteps pass by and stop. The party goes through a door in the room that leads to another less light hallway. The party walks through the hallway. As they get toward the end of the hallway they hear a lot a people from the end of the hallway. As the party gets to the door at the end of the hallway they hear a small crowd of people from the other side. The party opens the door which leads out to a balcony. As they look down they see a huge foyer that has people coming and going from a bunch of desks. The people are in standard balance cloaks of the purple cloaks. The party goes back they way they came. Everyone descends the stairs. A third of the room looks at the party as they reach to bottom of the stairs. The party walks out of the room through the big doors. The party goes out the next door which leads into the lobby. As the party enters the lobby people come up to the party that starts asking for help. The party slowly makes its way through the crowd of people and makes their way to Kol. The party heads back to site 2. It seems to be in the same state as it was when they left. The party talks to Jesse. The party requests transportation to site 1. The party goes up to a waiting room where attendants are waiting on the party. The party flies southeast towards site 1. The party flies for 2 days. They get to where site 1 is. The buildings are destroyed there are occasional skeletons in the street. The party walks towards site 1 for 20 minutes where they recognize the bar where they were held captive by Spike and Jet. They continue further and get to where Pique stopped the crowd. There is an area that looks like a statue would be put. The stone reads “The birthplace of the Devoiler.” There is twice the amount of people at headquarters 1 than there are at headquarters 2. Everyone there looks stressed and is carrying weapons. The party walks toward the preacher. The preacher is talking with people. Pique walks up to the stage. The preacher looks at Pique and asks what he wants. Hisui interjects that Pique is the prophet. Pique starts talking to the large group at the headquarters. A group says, “Praise be to the prophet.” “No you,” Says Pique. The party talks alone with the preacher. The party each introduce themselves. Jack the preacher. End Session Category:Sessions